Squirrelflight's character talk show
by Nii-san's Obsession
Summary: Squirrelflight has a new talk show where she brings in characters from other showsbooksgames etc. episode one special guest: Kyo Sohma, Fruits basket!
1. Kyo Sohma

'Squirrelflight's character talk show'

Episode one: Meet Kyo Sohma, cat of the Chinese zodiac!

Squirrelflight: Hey, my peeps! Thanks for joining us! This is the first episode of my talk show!

Audience: clapping Yay!

clapping stops

Squirrelflight: Today, we have a special guest from 'Fruits Basket', the graphic novel series! Everyone, welcome Mr. Kyo Sohma!

Kyo walks in with a confused expression while cats clap clapping stops

Kyo: Um…where am I? sees cats in crowd

Squirrelflight: You, Mr. Kyo Sohma, have been chosen to join us on 'Squirrelflight's character talk show'! I'm Squirrelflight! points to herself And these dear people-actually cats-are the cats from ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, RiverClan and StarClan of Warriors by Erin Hunter!

Kyo: Am I dreaming? looks at Squirrelflight Why are you talking? Cats can't talk.

Squirrelflight: Oh really? Well, what about you? (Referring to how he can speak in cat form)

Kyo: That's because I'm really a human.

Squirrelflight: Maybe I'm really a human.

Kyo looks at her disbelievingly

Squirrelflight: Okay, so I can talk, but that's because I'm a book character. If I didn't talk, then where would that get us? No where.

Kyo: Whatever. What do you want me for?

Squirrelflight: Oh! Yes! Nothing!

Kyo: Nothing?

Squirrelflight: Yes! I just brought you here because you're a 'cat' and so are we!

Kyo: …So, can I go home now? I told Tohru I'd be there for dinner.

Squirrelflight: Of course! looks at camera man Well, that's it for today, folks! Join us tomorrow for another episode of Squirrelflight's character talk show! Bye! blows kiss to crowd, then to Kyo, who is walking out backwards while waving


	2. Ichigo Momomiya

'Squirrelflight's character talk show'

Episode two: Cat girl, Ichigo Momomiya!

Squirrelflight: Hello, everyone! Welcome to 'Squirrelflight's character talk show', episode two!

Audience: Wahoo! whistles from Brambleclaw and Stormfur in front row (yes, I hate brook x Stormfur, dunno why, so I'm making him like Squirrelflight)

Brambleclaw and Stormfur: Go, Squirrelflight! Stormfur whistles again

Squirrelflight: Thanks, boys! You guys rock! winks at them

Brambleclaw and Stormfur start clapping again

Squirrelflight: Today's guest, everyone, is another cat person! clapping Cats of ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, RiverClan and StarClan, welcome Ichigo Momomiya from Tokyo Mew Mew!

clapping Ichigo walks in as Mew Ichigo

Ichigo: Hi, Squirrelflight!

Squirrelflight: Hey, Ichigo! looks at audience Me and Ichigo have been friends for a long time! So, I invited her here to meet you guys!

Ichigo waves to cats Ichigo: Hi!

Audience: Hi!

Squirrelflight: Well, Ichigo. Tell us about yourself. What's your job? How did you end up as 'Cat girl'?

Ichigo: Well, it started when I was on a…'date' with my boyfriend, and somehow, cat DNA got into me, along with four other girls, but they got different animal DNA in them. The next day, I fell off a balcony and landed on my feet! So, I knew something was up. Then I ran into one of the others; Mint Aizawa. She discovered that she was…well, I guess I can call her 'Bird girl' cause she got bird DNA. Then we met the owner of this café near where we had the DNA put in us. He explained that we were supposed to save the earth from these aliens trying to take over the world.

Squirrelflight: Wow. If I had DNA of something else put in me, I'd be freaking out!

Ichigo: Well, at first we all were. But we got used to it after awhile.

Squirrelflight: So, why are you in your Mew Mew form now?

Ichigo: Cause Ryou, the café owner, told us to come to the café as our Mew Mews.

Squirrelflight: So then, I guess you have to go.

Ichigo; Um… checks watch Yeah, or he'll have my head!

Squirrelflight: Well, that was Ichigo, folks! Give her a hand! clapping

Ichigo: Thanks for having me. Bye! waves

Squirrelflight: Bye! looks at camera Well, that's all for today, people! Join us tomorrow for another episode of 'Squirrelflight's character talk show'! Bye! waves at camera


	3. Kisa Sohma

Disclaimer: I don't own fb or warriors or any of the shows these people are off of unless otherwise stated!

Authors note: 'sf' is Squirrelflight. I'm getting annoyed of typing her name, so im just going to put sf. And sorry it took me awhile to update.

'Squirrelflight's character Talk Show'

Episode three: Tiger of The Zodiac, Kisa Sohma!

Squirrelflight: Hello, everyone! Welcome back to 'Squirrelflight's character Talk Show'!

(crowd cheers)

Squirrelflight: Today, we have a special guest! Everyone welcome Kisa Sohma!

(Kisa walks in with a smile on face)

Sf: Hello, Kisa!

(Kisa stops smiling) Kisa: Why are you talking? Cats don't talk.

Sf: well, see we're different. We talk because we're in a book.

Kisa: oh. (smiles) Okay!

Sf: So, tell us about yourself.

Kisa: Well, I'm the tiger of the Chinese zodiac, I'm in sixth grade, Kyo Sohma, who you guys met, is my cousin-

Sf: you're related to him?

Kisa: Yes.

Sf: scary…..you guys are like-opposites!

Kisa: You should meet everyone else.

Sf: I intend to. (waves finger. Leafpool walks up)(sf whispers) make a mental note to invite all the rest of the Sohmas individually.

Leafpool: Okay. (walks off stage)

Sf: Anyway, tell us more about your cousins.

Kisa: Well, there's Hiro-chan, and he's in sixth grade, too. He's the ram of the Zodiac, and he's really cute as a sheep! Then there's Ayame-san, and he's the snake of the zodiac, and he's also very pretty; he looks like a girl! And he's Yuki-kun's older brother. Yuki is the rat, and he is in high school, but I forget which grade, and at school he's called 'Prince charming' cause almost all the girls in the school like him-

Sf: Woah! Wait! Brake! Ayame looks like a girl?

Kisa(nods): Here's a picture of them all. (hand sf pictures of everyone.)

Sf: So…this is Ayame? (holds out picture)

Kisa: That's Yuki.

Sf: Oh. So then, _this _is Ayame?

Kisa: Yeah. And this is Hiro. (points)

Sf: ….So, who's this?

Kisa: Oh, that's Hatori-san. He's the family doctor and also the dragon of the Zodiac.

Sf: (nodding) I see. Who are these three?

Kisa: Those are Shigure-san (points to one picture) the dog, Hatsuharu-kun (points to another) the ox, and Ritsu-san (points to last picture) the monkey. Ritsu looks like a girl, too.

Sf: Yeah. Who are these?

Kisa: Oh, that's Rin-san, Momiji-kun and Kureno-san. Rin is the horse, Momiji is the rabbit and Kureno's the rooster. I think that's everyone……those are all the pictures I have.

Sf: well, if you find anymore, just let me know!

Kisa: Okay! (looks at clock) I'm sorry, Squirrelflight-chan, but I have to go (bows).

Sf: Just call me Squirrelflight. I'll see you later!

Kisa: bye! (walks out door backwards while waving)

Sf: Well, join us again, everyone! Bye!


	4. Daxter and Diamond

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.

A/N: Sorry it took awhile. I was busy w/ Brambleclaw's best friend. Please review w/ suggestions for who should come, I'm out of ideas, almost!

_**Squirrelflight's character talk show**_

_**Episode four: My cats, Diamond and Daxter**_

Sf: Hello, everyone, and welcome to another episode of 'Squirrelflight's character talk show'! (clapping) Today, we have Lee's cats Diamond and Daxter, as our guests! (White and black tom cat, and white tom with sweeping plume of a tail walk in)

Diamond(white cat w/ plume tail): Woah! (nudges Daxter) Look at all the lights! (sees camera. Smiles and waves.) Hi! Hello! Daxter, we're on television! (stops waving) what's a television?

Sf: I dunno.

Diamond: Okay! Hi, Television, even though I don't know what a television is! Hi!

Daxter: Did you drink caffeinated coffee this morning?

Diamond: Nope!

Daxter: Then what'd you drink?

Diamond: Nothing! I ate something!

Daxter: What was that?

Diamond: Sugar!

Daxter: A cup?

Diamond: Nope! _Three _cups! (sees Squirrelflight for first time. Stops bouncing and waving.) Woah, who's the hottie?

Sf: My name is Squirrelflight, not 'hottie', thank you very much.

Diamond: Squirrelflight? What kind of name is that? Oh well, I'm calling you hottie!

Sf: Well, I didn't name myself. Erin Hunter did, pretty boy.

Diamond: What? Who's Erin Hunter? (looks up) Erin Hunter, how could you?! Her name should be hot babe!

(Sf gets flat expression)

Daxter: Diamond. Shut. Up. Now. Before. I. Hide. 'Hot babe'. In. A. Closet.

Diamond: You wouldn't!

Daxter: I would.

(Diamond sits down and calms down)

Sf: Better. Now, tell us a little about you two. Ya know, does Lee treat you guys okay?

Daxter: Well, she has an annoying dog named Jack. He's really yappy sometimes. And Diamond has to stay in the room with the Nintendo because last time he was out, Jack and him got in a fight.

Sf: So, what kind of dog is Jack?

Daxter: A Jack Russell Terrier.

Sf: That explains the name.

Daxter: no, they just like that name.

Sf: So, have you ever thought of how you and Jack are like 'Jak and Daxter' the game characters?

Daxter: Yup. It's a weird thought that maybe I was renamed after a video game character who doesn't exist.

Sf and Diamond: Renamed?

Daxter: Yeah. They got me from the Humane Society. I ran away from my old home. My name was Cortlin when they got me. They didn't like it, so they renamed me Daxter.

Sf: Touching story. Diamond, what about you?

Diamond: Well, I'm new to the house. They got me at the beginning of the summer, from the Humane Society, and took me home in a cardboard box. Then, they let me out and I was in a pink walled room. Lee's little sister's room. Later, about July tenth, they moved me to the room with the Nintendo that used to be where their cousin slept. But, he went back to his family in Tennessee.

Sf: I see. (looks at clock) Great StarClan! It's time for you guys to go!

Diamond: Bye, hot babe!

Daxter: Let's go. Bye!

Sf: Bye! (looks to crowd) See you again on 'Squirrelflight's character talk show'! Bye! (clapping)


End file.
